


memorize me

by skeletonwrites



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonwrites/pseuds/skeletonwrites





	memorize me

He’s laying facedown on our bed with his arms wrapped snugly around his pillow. As soon as I had slipped out of his arms he had shifted onto his stomach and filled the void I’d left with clouds of cotton and satin, mumbling under his breath that he didn’t want to wake up yet. It had brought a slow grin to my lips as I was unable and didn’t want to keep the happiness he filled me with until I was overflowing at bay, my fingers grazing his cheekbone as I slipped off the mattress and onto my feet. 

I’d been washing my hands at the sink when I heard him rouse further from sleep, a slight groan slipping from his lips as I crawled back into our bed. Aaron sighed in content and reached for me, his arm wrapping around my skin waist and tug tug tugging me until i was flush against his body and taking back the space he’d tried to fill with the pillow.

“My love,” his voice was thick with sleep, low and sounding like sandpaper being rubbed together. Only Warner could have such an undeniably sexy tone to his voice no matter the hour of day, no matter if the sun was rising or setting or hanging at attention at twelve o’clock noon. 

“Hi,” I whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips that threatened to wind me up until i was so tight that I might just explode. A kiss that made me feel like I was dying dying dying with how hard my heart was pounding pounding pounding and when his tongue slipped into my mouth I was gasping gasping gasping with the sensation of being utterly consumed by him. 

His body shifted over mine and he was suddenly more awake than he’d been when I got back in bed only moments ago, his naked body pressed flush against my own skin. I would never tire of this. 

This, the kissing and wild intensity that Warner loves me. This, the feeling of the hard planes of his body against mine, how completely and utterly perfect he was mind body and soul for me and how much more evident it became in moments like this when he couldn’t seem to touch taste see smell inhale exhale feel and breathe enough of me. Warner didn’t drink, but often I wondered if I offered the same effects of alcohol for him, kissing me and feeling me and being inside me offered the same inebriation and intoxication that scotch or whiskey or vodka offered other people. 

His lips were red and swollen and turned up at the corners when he pulled back to look at me, only to drop another soft kiss to my lips as though he couldn’t help himself. He let out a soft sigh this time, tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip as he gazed down at me. I began to twirl his hair around my fingers, lifting my head only just to place a delicate kiss to his lips. It seems I’m just as unable to get enough of him as he is of me, like we’d both just wandered in from years in the desert and couldn’t stop drinking water. 

My heart is a timpani banging out a perfect rhythm just for him, my lips are a smile designed just for him and by him. Despite my power being flipped off my skin is electrified and buzzing and I can feel the jagged lines running beneath my flesh as his fingers swirl small circles over my bare shoulder. One of his fingers traces my lips and I can’t stop the sharp intake of breath as he follows the curve of my lip, the bow, the seam. I kiss the tip of his finger and he leans down to kiss me. 

“Your lips were always my favorite to memorize,” he murmurs, breathing each word into my mouth with such a fervor that I can feel the sincerity that he so often feels from me. “My Juliette,” he whispers, lips going back in to press harder against mine. “My love.” 

Bliss, I decide, is this: Warner’s body warming my own like he’s my own personal ray of the sun, Warner whispering his affection against my skin like I’m made of rose petals, Warner looking at me like I’m the most perfect thing he’s ever seen. 

It’s like looking in a mirror, I decide. Because I know that I’m looking at him just like that, too.


End file.
